Our secret secret
by Nataleon
Summary: Can a lion be in love with a snake? Can Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger hide their relationship for much longer? Love can overpower anything.. Right? Dramione love story :
1. Our Dirty Little Secret

The music played softly in the background. Muggle music;Draco would call it. Draco swayed slowly to the music, gently twirling a stand of Hermione's hair in between his fingers.

This was the usual Friday night. Everyone would go to the Quidditch match that night, Draco would fake he didn't feel too well if Slytherin wasn't playing , and Hermione would use _her _excuse,"I have to study!".

_How long has this been going on?_ Hermione thinks to herself. Hermione releases herself from Draco's embrace, she tilts her head up. Draco leans in , but Hermione turns her head.

"Draco?" She says softly. Draco lets out a _Hmph-kind-of-murmur . _"When can we stop this." Hermione asks coldly, pushing Draco away. He attempts to embrace Hermione once more but she shakes him off.

"Hermione , I don't know what you me-" Draco starts."No don't give me that Draco!" Hermione interrupts, raising her voice. "Why can't _we _ be like _Ginny and Harry_ , why can't _we _be like every other person in love here in Hogwarts?" Hermione's voice raising higher and higher.

Draco holds up two hands, to shush her. He was speechless. Hermione never asked questions, she would just go with it. That was the plan ; Just go with it.

Hermione's eyes stared harshly at Draco. _Why did it just hit me?_ Hermione asked herself. _Why do I even put myself through this..._

Draco lets out a big sigh, " Hermione, we can't do anything about it! You know what will happen! You know that Potter and Weasley would kill you if they knew, I would be the laughing stock of Slytherin! C'mon Hermione, think! What will my father do if he found out?" He couldn't help the words coming out.

Hermione's face stayed straight. Rock-solid. She'd learn this by being called mud-blood for 6 years. " Draco. The game will be over soon. I got to go." She doesn't wait for an _, Okay , goodbye_, or a hug or a kiss.

She turns on her heel and quickly speed walks out of the Slytherin common room._ How long can I last? _ Half her life was a lie. She lied like it was her job. She lied to her parents, she lied to her friends, she lied to teachers, to everyone. She had always pretended that she didn't mind having to hide her and Draco's relationship.

Hermione also didn't mind that they would have to act like they hated eachother's heart out in front of people, but behind close doors, they loved eachother with **all** their heart.

Hermione didn't mind. What a lie. She was a lie.

_Tomorow, _ Hermione promising to herself, _ I'll tell them. It'll be okay._ Another lie. _ God damn, Hermione Granger. _ She thought as she walked to the Gryffindor dorms.

_-Author's Note- The first chapter is very short, as you can tell. Sorry, but really it's an introduction. If the story right now seems unclear, that's good (:. Because that is what I intend. If you have any ideas, critiques, or tips please let me know!_


	2. The Cats Almost Out

The next morning , Hermione woke up to Ginny bouncing on her bed."Wake up! Wake up! Waaaake uuuup!" Ginny sang in her face. Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and shooed Ginny's face away.

"Ginny.." Hermione says raspily."What is it? Can't you see it's " Hermione looks down at her watch," 6 in the morning!" Hermione's eyes fill with rage.

Ginny giggled and let out an ,"You can thank me later." She drags Hermione out of her lower bunk, "Put on some clothes and get all nice, there's a _special someone_ here to see you." Ginny winks as she passes a brush to Hermione. _Please let it be Draco. Please let him have grown some balls. Please let it be Draco._ Hermione prayed over and over again in her head.

When Hermione's presentable and has put on some blush and mascara, along with a swipe of lipgloss she turns to Ginny, "How do I look?" Ginny stares at her and responds with a," Does it even matter? You look like this everyday." The two girls giggle and Ginny leads Hermione out of the room they bunk together in.

Halfway down the stairs Hermione stops and whispers,"Can I atleast know who this _special someone_ is?" Ginny gives her a shake of the head meaning no.

Alas, when they're down in the Gryffindor common room Hermione scans the room. There's no _special someone. _There's barely any someones in the room at all! Hermione clenches her jar and runs her hand through her hair. "Ginny...why do I only see Harry and Ron ?" She says slowly .

Ginny giggles again and she nudges her ribs and points at Ron. Hermione gasps , making the two boys look up from their conversation. "I-I thought I saw a ... spider!" Hermione says, lieing to the boys.

Ginny rolls her eyes. " Ron has finally grown some balls to ask you something, right Ron?" _Great, maybe you can teach Draco _. Hermione thinks to herself.

Ron blushed and looked from his shoes to Hermione,"I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date." Ron mumbled. Hermione heard him but she wasn't sure she was hearing the right thing.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asks, and this time Ron looks her straight in the eye,"Let's go to Hogsmeade , on a date?" Hermione blushed. _Great. Just freaking great. _Ginny clapped and Harry patted his friend's back.

Harry finally speaks up, "Well, Hermione? We were kinda planning on leaving like... right now?" Hermione looks from Ginny, to Ron. From Ron, to Harry.

"Did you just ask me on a date?" Hermione asks coldy. "Ron Weasley? It took you six years? How arrogant! Ron what if I'm already taken? Why don't you go find someone like Lavender?And snog them too! What if I don't like you, you know it's been _six_ years!"

The three companions stare at Hermione. Ron's face went from red to white. Ginny's eyes flicked from her brother to Hermione. How could someone be so cruel to her brother?

Harry steps in front of Hermione and asks,"Hermione, don't you think that's a little harsh even for Ron?" The room grows too silent. Hermione runs a hand through her hair.

She looks at the floor then at Ron,"Sorry." Hermione mutters quitely. Ron clears his throat and lets out an"It's okay." Hermione bites her lip, _Should I tell them the truth? They're my bestfriends..._ "Uh, well, actually, I'm seeing... _someone."_ Hermione says.

Ron , Ginny, and Harry all exchange looks. Ginny finally speaks up,"Your _seeing someone_? Like dating? And you didn't tell me!" She says, slightly annoyed, yet happy for her friend. Ginny flashes a smile.

"Well who is it?" Ron says coldly. Ginny claps and adds"Yes, who is this lucky man?" "Yea, lucky." Ron scoffs. Which Harry follows with elbowing him.

_Just tell them, Hermione! _Her brain tells her, but Hermione won't even listen to herself."Uh, we want to keep it on the downlow right now.. You know, but you'll know.. soon." Hermione says. Ron stares at her with piercing eyes. "If he's real."

Hermione had enough. "Ron, so it's okay for you to snog Lavender one day, want to go to Hogsmeade with me the next? Noone say that _you_ can't date!" Hermione says raising her voice. Ron squeezes his fists," I might as well go snog her right now!" The two argue raising there voices louder and louder.

Ginny and Harry try their best to quite them but that results in more yelling. Suddenly, there's footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione turns away and see's Lavender Brown ,herself, standing by the end of the stairs.

"Is it true Ron?" She asks hopefully. Hermione butts in,"That he uses you as his personal tonsil massager. Yes." Lavender shoots her daggers with her eyes.

"Im out. You four can discuss this at Hogmeade while I go study."Hermione says smartly and storms to her bunk leaving her friends in awe.

-**Author's Note-**_ I really appreciate the feedback, and reviews, I like to know what you guys think of the story? Is it boring you guys, or do you guys want more? Just let me know how I'm doing. Chapter 3 coming up soon:D_


End file.
